A basic wireless charging system may include a wireless power transmitter unit (PTU) and a wireless power receiving unit (PRU). For example, a PTU may include a transmit (Tx) coil, and a PRU may include receive (Rx) coil. Magnetic resonance wireless charging may employ a magnetic coupling between the Tx coil and the Rx coil. As wearable computing devices become increasingly popular, wireless charging systems may be implemented as charging systems for wearable devices as opposed to, or even in addition to, traditional wired charging systems. However, in many cases, wearable computing devices vary in shape and size making it challenging to find a flat surface to embed a wireless power Rx coil.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.